


Hennything is Possible

by MalfoysBlackWife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Family cookout, Harry Potter smut, NSFW, a hint of a plot, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoysBlackWife/pseuds/MalfoysBlackWife
Summary: You, Fred, and George attend your family cookout.Innocent, right?Nope.I DO NOT OWN FRED OR GEORGE WEASLEY.All characters are (18+)
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Black!Reader, George Weasley/Black!Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	Hennything is Possible

Family cookouts was one of the major highlights of your family.

Loud music.

Seeing your aunts, uncles, and cousins all together.

Hanging out with your grandma

Watching your badass nieces and nephews play pranks on the older cousins.

These were all staples of all Black family cookouts.

Even if George Weasley had dragged you to the closest bathroom in your family’s house to have some alone time with you.

You told him to slow down on all the shots of Hennessy him and Fred were taking. Which of course, they both didn’t listen to you and were instead egged on by cheers and laughter of your cousins.

“Okay! White boy can handle his liquor.” Your cousin cackled as he watched George down his sixth shot.

That sixth shot is the reason why you were now thrown over the counter in your parent’s guest bathroom, your shorts and panties dangling around your left leg as George pounded into you. His large pale hand covering your mouth as you screamed out.

“Take it.” He growled into your ear.

You knew it was the Hennessy talking and you shifted your hips upwards to meet his thrusts. You threw your head back as his increased his pace, the sounds of flesh hitting flesh filled the bathroom. George wanted you to be thoroughly _fucked_ by him.

George had dropped his hand from covering your mouth to pull down your tank top, exposing a breast to him. He lowered his head to take a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the sensitive bud.

The sensation was too much for you. He ravished every inch of you, completely rendering you into nothing more than a quivering mess. His dick hitting your g-spot with every thrust. He slightly pulled on your nipple and then released it with an obscene popping noise. He kissed his way back up to your lips, kissing you deeper as his thrust began to lose their rhythm.

“Cum for daddy.” George moaned into you ear, wrapping his hands softly around your neck.

He had you orgasm mere seconds after exposing your daddy kink, your eyes rolled back as your body went completely limp. His orgasm followed quickly after yours. He kept pumping into you slowly as he completely rode out his orgasm, his head in the crease of your neck as he moaned into your ear. The sounds making you wet for him again.

However, the post-coital haze would be ended prematurely.

The knock on the bathroom pulled the two of you out of your drowsy state.

“Come on up out of there now.” Your auntie exclaimed. “I have to use the bathroom!”

George immediately helped you off the counter as you two quickly redressed. Before opening the door, you looked at yourself in the mirror and gasped slightly.

George not only left multiple hickeys on your neck, but your 30” Brazilian body wave wig with a middle part had now become a side part.

You had no time to fix it as George had opened the door once he saw you were completely dressed again.

Your aunt looked up and down at both you George, noting that both of your clothes were wrinkled, the hickeys on his neck and yours, as well as the fact that your wig was in a different style than before.

“In your mama’s bathroom? Ghetto.” She said in disgust, turning on her heel to find a new bathroom that had not been defiled by you and George.

You and George had rejoined the festivities after he helped you adjust your wig back. Fred eyed you both suspiciously as he saw the slight limp in your walk. He gave the both of you a knowing smirk.

“Without me?” Fred said, his tone even huskier than normal. You could tell he was feeling the effects of the Hennessy on his slightly slurred speech and how his eyes seemed slightly glossed over.

Before you could give a cheeky response, you were being dragged by your cousins to the middle of the impromptu dance floor.

“Show them that dance we taught you, cuz!” Your slightly older cousin exclaimed. She hyped you up with a slight tap on your ass as you suddenly heard what song was playing.

_Now from the top, make it drop_

Your eyes connected with Fred and George as you began to dance to WAP. The liquid courage in your system making you forget all about the family members who were looking and inevitably silently begging you to stop.

Fred and George could not help but enjoy the show you were putting on for them. The way your ass seemed to pop even harder to the tempo. The brothers looked over at each other, giving the other a knowing nod. You wouldn’t be safe once the song was over.

Fred quickly scooped you up after you finished the dance with a split, making sure your ass was pointed towards them.

“Tell everyone bye. We’re leaving now.” Fred said after putting you back down on the ground. He large hand giving your ass a firm, dominating squeeze.

“Once we get home, _your ass is ours_.” George added trying to adjust himself in his pants. You quickly rushed over to your family and gave everyone a hug and kiss as Fred and George watched you.

“I love you too, mom.” You replied to your mother. She gave you a tight hug and whispered in your ear. “The next time you and George decide to have sex in my guest bathroom, I’m beating your ass.”

You froze and your mother shot you a glare and then leaned in to press a kiss to your forehead.

You walked back to Fred and George, the bottle of Hennessy in your hand. The twins both admired how the golden hour sun seemed to make your brown skin glow even more. Both in total awe of you and your effortless beauty.

“Let’s go home.”

The three of you apparated back to the burrow, conveniently appearing in the twins shared bedroom.

Fred wasted no time placing a silencing charm on the room as George yanked you down onto his bed. Forcing you onto your hands and knees as he freed his dick from his pants.

“Since you wanted to show your family how much of a whore you are, make Daddy proud.” George moaned.

You took him into your mouth without a second thought. You swirled your tongue along the head of his tip. Switching between swirling and flicking your tongue. You suddenly felt Fred lay between your thighs, pulling you down to sit on his face. You moaned as his suckled on your neglected clit.

George took the opportunity of your slightly widened mouth to force himself deeper. He knew that you didn’t have a gag reflex and loved to use it to his advantage. You slightly choked as you weren’t expecting him to roughly thrust into your mouth.

“Good girl. Choke on Daddy’s dick.” George cooed, watching as you had tears beginning to form in your eyes.

You quickly accommodated his size and moaned when he grabbed you by the neck and thrusted into your mouth more roughly.

While you didn’t want them to find out about it, you were trying to get them to fuck you like this for weeks. But either one was slightly too tired or just in the mood to make love to you. You wanted them to dominate you.

You were pulled out your thoughts when Fred thrusted 3 fingers inside of you. You jolted up at the sudden intrusion and assault on your clit. Fred would never tell you, but he gets off on eating you out and making your legs shake for at least 30 minutes afterwards.

George’s moans turned into short grunts, letting you know he was close to his end. Fred increased his tongue’s actions, pulling his fingers out to force you down closer onto his face.

George thrusted one last time into your mouth, hitting the back of your throat with the head of his dick. The white liquid spilling down deep into your throat. You knew by the end of this, your throat would be sore.

With one last suck of Fred’s lips, he sent you into your orgasm. Refusing to let you get off him as you grinded against his face. But then the pleasure became too much, you tried to get off him. Your feeble attempts only earned you a rough slap on the ass. George only stroked himself as he watched you dance on his brother’s face. Your face contorted into one of pure bliss.

When Fred freed you from his grasp, you quickly rushed to sit back up against the headboard of the bed as you closed your legs. The aftershock of your orgasm consuming you, Fred and George could only laugh at you.

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” They asked in sync.

“You teased us by dancing so obscenely.” George said.

You trembled as George grabbed you by your ankles.

“Next time, be careful _who_ you provoke.” Fred added.

George yanked you down towards the edge of the bed, flipping you to lay on your stomach again. They made quick work of undressing you and then themselves.

George stood behind you as you were bent over the edge of the bed, Fred taking his place in front of you.

“Ready, Fred?”

“Ready, George.”

You screamed as George rammed into you from behind, sending you jolting forward again. Fred tapped his dick against your full lips, making you part them just enough for him to slip in.

The Hennessy in George’s system made him fuck you harder and faster than before. You were being utterly used by the twins and it made you become even more than wetter.

“Damn, girl.” George groaned, slapping your ass. It never ceased to amaze him how much your ass jiggled with every rough thrust of his hips. He picked up his pace, grabbing the bottle of Hennessy that you had placed near the bed and took a shot of it. Fred quickly snatched it from him and repeated his twin’s action. Your moans and the alcohol making them both thrust into you harder.

You pulled away from Fred’s dick to catch your breath as George pounded into you from behind. “Fuck!” You yelled, you reached back to place your hand on George’s hip to make him take it easy on you. George only scoffed and slapped your hand away.

George made you arch your back for him, making you take him deeper. “Take it like the good little slut that you are.”

Fred shoved himself back into your mouth, pinning your hands behind your back so you couldn’t move. You had no option but to take the pleasure they were giving you. Your orgasm was so close and as George began to play with your clit, you felt your end approaching. Your body felt limp as your orgasm hit you, your legs convulsing uncontrollably your moans muffled by Fred making you choke on him.

George’s thrust began to get sloppy, his large hands wrapping around your hips to keep you in place as you kept deepthroating Fred’s dick. You moaned around his length and Fred threw his head back from the vibrations, his orgasm slowly creeping up on him. You felt George pull out of you, releasing on your ass. Fred followed soon after, choosing to release on your face instead.

You fell face forward as both Fred and George stepped back to admire their work. This was far from the usual soft and passionate sex you three would have. You had just gotten thoroughly _fucked._ You licked your lips, catching some of Fred’s cum on your tongue and swallowed.

“Tired already?” Your voice was slightly hoarse as your throat was dry and already starting to feel sore.

“Oh, darling.” Fred chuckled and shifted to be behind you, replacing his brother.

“That was only the first round.” George finished, making you take another shot of Hennessy.

You swallowed the brown liquid, burning its way down your throat.

“I’m not going to be able to walk tomorrow, am I?” You joked.

They both looked at each other then to you.

“Nope.”

**Author's Note:**

> Are you happy to be in Paris? 
> 
> Oui~
> 
> (Please excuse any typos!)


End file.
